


Reading Only the Book You’d Recommend to Me

by rrafisa



Series: Bookstore Girl [1]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, No Angst, Title from a Charlie Burg Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrafisa/pseuds/rrafisa
Summary: Gilbert Blythe is falling in love at first sight with a bookstore girl
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Bookstore Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138355
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	Reading Only the Book You’d Recommend to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I was listening to my 2018 tastebreakers playlist on spotify and I found this song  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/6IGejZNdxjCsWQumaHD6LE?si=DDDoNjQdQtiBmViTKF2aHg  
> As i listened to it i couldn't help but to imagine shirbert. So here i am with a 6k one shot inspired by this song.  
> I hope you enjoy it as much as i do while writing it<3
> 
> This is Gilbert's POV.  
> The words in italic are either flashbacks, inner thoughts or FaceTime.
> 
> p.s apologies for the words repetition due to my lack of vocabulary and grammatical errors because English is not my first language.

Gilbert was standing in between rows of bookshelf in a small cozy bookstore he had found two weeks ago from the recommendation of Ruby, Moody’s girlfriend, Gilbert’s housemate.

~~~

_He accidentally ruined his favorite book with a spilled cup of coffee and been moping around because of it. Ruby couldn’t take anymore sighs Gilbert made every once in a while he flipped through the pages of the ruined book._

_“Gilbert, if I hear one more sigh coming out from that beautiful mouth of yours; I swear to God I will kick you out of your own apartment! Go sighing somewhere else!” She snapped at him, a sweet Ruby Gillis is the most delicate creature and she snapped at him._

_“Sorry” Gilbert said but not looking at her._

_“What happened with you anyway? This isn’t like you, and it’s been almost a month you’re acting weird.” She softens her tone, genuinely worried._

_“He spilled his coffee on top of his favorite book, Rubes.” Moody responded to the question instead. “Just buy a new one, Blythe.”_

_Gilbert rolled his eyes at what Moody just said. “It’s not that I can’t buy a new one. This book is special. It was my dad’s gift on my last birthday I spent together with him before he dies. I had it for more than ten years and now its ruined.” he said sadly. “If there’s the exact same leathered cover like this one I’d buy it right away but I can’t find it online. Either it’s sold or a scam. I’ve tried every website that sell it online but none of it was fruitful.”_

_He slides both of his hands down his face. He feels frustrated._

_“Have you tried looking in local bookstores?” Ruby asked._

_He nods his head. “I don’t have much time to wander from one bookstore to another so I contacted them but none of them have it. Most of bookstores near here only sell new books. I found one bookstore that sells secondhand but they don’t really have old literatures.” He sighed._

_“Moody! Remember the cute bookstore we came to a couple of months ago when we have a day out with Diana, Fred and Roy without Gilbert because he had a study group?” Ruby suddenly rambling, startling the two men in the room._

_“The one with the kind bookstore girl that Roy tried so hard to flirted with but failed miserably because she was so busy?” she nodded vigorously. “Yeah, I remember. Why?”_

_“Do you remember where is it located? Because I don’t. I’m not good with addresses far from here.”_

_“No. I’m not familiar with the neighborhood where its located. We could ask Diana though. She remembers everything” Moody answered._

_“Great! You should go there, Gilbert! I bet you can find it there. This bookstore sells secondhand books including old literatures.” She suggested him with a proud smile._

_Gilbert pondering for a while. He has been so busy lately with studying and working. He barely had time to get his usual lap run. So when he got a day off like today he prefers to sleep or working out rather than to go outside. But then he realized that he can’t even concentrate because he felt so upset that he ruined his favorite book. His dad’s book. He nodded his head._

_“I’ll go there but I’m gonna take a quick bath first. Can you call Diana and ask her to send me the location?”_

_“On it!” Ruby said happily, already putting her phone on her ear._

~~~

It’s Saturday, in his fourth attempt visits to see her; The famous Bookstore Girl his group of friends had told him when he got home the first day and declared that he might fall in love with the girl he didn’t even know the name of.

It’s ashamed that he hadn’t known her name yet. He has been wondering what her name is since the last time he saw her two weeks ago.

~~~

_Diana and Ruby was very ecstatic when they heard Gilbert's proclamation. They basically in love with the girl too and hoping they can be friends. Unfortunately, they didn’t get the chance to exchange names because the bookstore was crowded and busy that day. But Diana and Ruby both agree and thinks Gilbert and the girl would make a cute couple._

_Roy scoffed playfully, feigned a hurt look and said “You both didn’t cheer on me when I tried to flirt with her.”_

_Ruby retort to that with; “Well, we know your nature. You only feel attracted because she’s pretty. Gilbert here definitely smitten and it was as clear as the stars in the sky in the middle of pacific.”_

_That eliciting a barked of laughs from everyone._

_Roy shrugs and said “Well, she is pretty. I could probably be as smitten as Gilbert if she let me take her on a date.” He said jokingly._

_Gilbert can see that Roy already catching feeling as well but not as deep as Gilbert._

_Moody and Fred didn’t make a comment and only said; “Good luck, man!” they smiled teasingly at him._

_~~~_

The second and third times Gilbert was here she was nowhere to be found. So when he got inside the bookstore today and only see a tall blond man who was busy with his phone he almost felt disappointed but decided to wait for some time in case she show up. Gilbert went to one of the aisle he already familiar with that contains classical romance books. Fifteen minutes later someone trudge inside and when he looked at the figure who was just arrived, his face broke into a huge smile.

“I’m so sorry, Cole. I was staying up late rewatc—” she started breathlessly but was cut short by the blond man whose name is Cole. Gilbert swallowed, thinking that Cole might be her boyfriend.

“Keira Knightley’s Pride and Prejudice. I know. You told me last night. That’s why I called Marilla and said that I will open the store today and took the keys from her because you’ll wake up late and I was right.” He said casually while collecting his bag.

Gilbert felt his heart rate slightly increasing at the mention of Pride and Prejudice.

“Why don’t you just force me to sleep?” the girl asked him.

“Because you deserve to be relax. Watching that makes you relax and somehow you’ve been crazy about it again in the past two weeks.” He said teasingly.

“I-it’s a good movie.” She stammered and blushing.

Gilbert smiling. _Two weeks ago, that's when we first met._

Cole smirking knowingly. “You know what, babe? I can tell you’re hiding something from me and I will know it soon.”

“Yeah whatever, Cole. Go now! Don’t make my sweet Daryl waiting any longer. I don’t want him to think that his boyfriend is neglecting him because of me.”

“Oh you know Daryl love you too much he wouldn’t mind if I spend more time with you than him if that’s makes you happy.”

“I know! I love you, gays too! Now get the hell out of here and meet your boyfriend!” she said while pushing him outside the bookstore.

“Okay okay! Bye you ninny! I love you!”

With that the guy name Cole left and he is gay. That makes Gilbert exhaled feeling very relieved.

Now Gilbert is watching her secretly from behind the shelf while she’s roaming around the bookstore gracefully looking so beautiful in a navy shirt printed with flowers and a black skinny jeans. The first time they met, her hair was in a low ponytail but today her red hair was styled in a loose French braid. Her freckles that dotting her face and other exposed skin (re: hands and neck) looking more visible as summer come nearing. She doesn’t use makeup, he noticed that.

~~~

_When he stepped inside the bookstore he stopped abruptly at the front door. He was dumbfounded as he saw a beautiful redheaded girl smiling from behind the front desk before trudging out of it and greeted him._

_“Good Afternoon! What kind of book are you looking for, Dear kind sir? Or do you want to sell some?” she said so cheerily it sounded like a song to him._

_Gilbert didn’t say anything instead he gave her his ruined book he was holding in his right hand._

_She took the book and inspect it, then glanced back up to look at him with a quizzical expression because he kept silent while staring at her. She cocked her brows. “Do I have something on my face?” she said innocently and raised her hand up and touch her face._

_He clears his throat. “Ahh… sorry, no there’s nothing on your face. Um, I was wondering if you have the exact same copy of this book? It’s Whitman’s Leaves of Grass.” He said groggily while shooting one of his hand up to the back of his neck and rubbing it slightly in attempt to dissipate the nervous feeling that roaring all over his body._

_She glanced back to the book. “It’s rare, one of the earliest edition but I think we do have it,” his face lightened up with joy. “but I have to check first. You can sit or look around. I’ll be right back, hopefully with the book for you.” she said while smiling kindly._

_She left the room and heads to the stairs leading to the storeroom. He wanted to follow her and never let her slip out from his line of sight but he didn’t dare to do it. So he chose to stand near the front desk and reading the title of books that scattered there. Five minutes later she was back bringing with her a carton box filled with books with a triumphant smile on her face._

_“Oh, mister you are very lucky because our bookstore just received a stock of secondhand collection and we got the same exact copy of the one you were looking for.” She said excitedly, placing the box on the desk and took one book out of it. “Here it is! Leaves of Grass by Walt Whitman.” she handed it to him._

_When Gilbert took the book and look at it, he can feel himself smiling so wide. “Wow… I am indeed lucky! I had been looking for it everywhere and never find it. Thank you so much! How much is it?” he handed the book back to her._

_“Wait a sec,” She said, diverting her eyes to the computer beside her. “it’s $17.25. The one you already had must be very important that you only want the exact same copy.” She said while wrapping the book with a brown paper wrap and placing it inside a small paper bag._

_Gilbert was quite taken aback with what she just said. She didn’t even know the story behind his book but she understands what he feels about it._

_He smiled sadly “Yeah, it was a gift from my dad. He loved it so much.” He looked at her and saw a change of expression._

_“I’m sorry for your loss.” She gave him an apologetic smile._

_“Thanks. it’s been years since I lost him so every items that related to him was a dear to me. Especially this book.” He raised the ruined book and she smiled sadly looking at it. “But I got careless one day after a long study group session and spilled a coffee right on top of it.”_

_“You’re still in school?” she asked in genuine surprise._

_“Yeah. Med school.” He chuckled sheepishly._

_“Wow! A future doctor and you read classic?” she asked in amazement, wide-eyes._

_Gilbert snorted. “I don’t really read anything else aside from medical books and this one.” He tapped the ruined book in his hand. “But If someone recommend me a book to read, I’ll gladly look to it.”_

_“Any genres?” she asked._

_“Any genres.” he retorted._

_“Even romance?” her eyes twinkling with excitements._

_“Yes.” he replied and gave her a convincing smile._

_“Have you read Pride and Prejudice?” he shook his head. “Oh! You must read it. It’s a classical romance novel by Jane Austen and one of the best love story I’ve ever read. Not that I try to trick you to buy one more book, well it looks kinda like it but I simply just want to share a good book with my customer.”_

_“I feel intrigued. I’ll buy it.” he declared with a huge grin._

_The girl clapped and squealed happily while jumping on her feet before running to the rows of bookshelf and came back with a copy of Pride and Prejudice in hand._

_“I assured, you won’t regret spending extra money for this masterpiece. There’s a lot of other books I would recommend such as Jane Eyre and The Great Gatsby. You should definitely read them but you have to finish this one first.” She said as she scanned the book and wrapped it neatly._

_He barked out a laugh, feeling very entertained by this girl he just met not even thirty minutes ago. “I’m sure I won’t and I would read them when I finish the first one you recommended.” he shook his head gleefully. “So, how much should I pay now that I buy one more book?”_

_“$29.20 but I’ll give you a discount for making me happy because you agreeing to read the books I recommend you, so it’ll be $25.” she said as Gilbert took his wallet from his back pocket._

_“Oh no, you don’t have to do that. I’ll pay the normal price.”_

_“No no no! Please just pay me $25” she insisted._

_Gilbert staring at her in complete amazement. “Are you sure? You won’t be getting in trouble for giving me discount?”_

_“Nope, I won’t be getting into trouble. Don’t worry. Now give me my $25!” she exclaimed in a teasing manner._

_Gilbert chuckled softly and give her the money as she handed him the paper bag. He wanted to stay longer but he doesn’t want to disturbed her while working. Somehow she looked at him expectantly but not saying a word._

_“Thank you.” he said earnestly. “I’m really grateful that I found the book, you have no idea how happy I am when you tell me that you have it.”_

_The girl’s cheek turned into a shade of pink and she gave him the sweetest smile he ever seen in his life. At that moment, he knew he was in love._

_“The pleasure is mine. I’m glad that you found it here. Your father must be proud that you care so much for what he gave to you.”_

_He nodded his head and stared straight into her ocean blue eyes. They stared at each other, didn’t make a single move until the front door opened and a bunch of teenagers storming in and the both of them got brought back to reality._

_Gilbert took a long breath. “I should get going. Thank you again. See you around!” he said as he took a heavy step towards the door._

_When he reached the door and opened it, the girl shouted at him. “See you!” and waved her hand with a sad smile. He waved back and left._

_~~~_

The girl was now pushing a trolley with books in it, she stopped in front of a shelf in the aisle across where Gilbert was standing. He felt his heart racing. He had been fantasizing lots of conversation with her for the past two weeks and it all feels so romantic in his head. But now the more she got closer to his direction, his head gone blank. He doesn’t know what to say to her. He turned around to stay at the corner of the shelf and hope she wouldn’t see him and when she goes to the store room, he would flee from there.

He was so caught up with his anxiety he didn’t realized that the girl was approaching him. Then he hears her voice right behind him. _Shit!_

“Excuse me, I have to put some books there.” Her tone of voice was kind and polite.

He thinks of a way to how can he walk out from there without her seeing his face but the only way was by crossing her because he was now facing a wall. Then a sudden uninvited thought crossed his mind. _She probably wouldn’t remember me._ His shoulder dropped, he felt like a loser and a creep. Right, why would she even remember him? He’s a stranger that only met her once. It’s not like she would feel there was a strong connection like he felt when they talked two weeks ago.

He was sure she wouldn’t remember him so he turned around revealing his face to the girl with his head down not even looking at her and mumbled “Oh sorry.” He was about to take a step and leave but the girl made a really loud gasp, startling him.

“Mister Whitman!” she exclaimed.

Gilbert’s head snap up and see the girl is smiling broadly at him. If he felt his heart beating so fast earlier when she was in the aisle across from him, now he was sure his heart stopped for a few seconds when he heard she refers him as Mr. Whitman.

Not only remembering his face, she had also remembered the author of the book he was looking for two weeks ago.

~~~

_“I will never see her face again!” Gilbert whined against Fred’s car window not having the energy to bring his own car for the day. Besides, they have the same class today and Fred didn’t mind at all._

_It’s almost two weeks since he last saw her. He had gone to the bookstore twice after that day but she’s never there. What’s worse is, he forgot to ask her name and number._

_Three days after his first visit, he went to the bookstore again but there’s only a tall old man who greeted him with a kind smile. He waited for about fifteen minutes whilst pretending searching for a book in the shelf but the girl never showed up. He almost asks the kind looking old man but thought that was probably the owner and if he ask about her, the owner would think she’s not working properly. He doesn’t want to get her in trouble. He ended up bought the second book she had recommend him; Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte._

_Five days after that he come again and was disappointed when he saw an old woman behind the desk and not the girl. He doesn’t want to waste his time so he goes straight to the old woman and asking for the third book the girl had recommend to him; The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald, bought it then left the bookstore immediately._

_“Jesus, Blythe! This is even worse than when you were moping around for your book!” Fred said, annoyed, eyes focus on the road._

_“What would you feel if you’re not seeing Diana for almost two weeks, Fred? Have some mercy on me!” Gilbert defend himself._

_Fred rolled his eyes. “I know you miss the girl but goodness lord I didn’t realize you are this in love. This is the first time I’ve seen you so head over heels over a girl.” he softens his tone but still annoyed._

_Gilbert doesn’t retort back and stay silent. He realized now how gone he is for the girl and he probably wouldn’t even see her again. He groaned and ruffling his hair making it messier than it already was before then burying his face behind his hands._

_“Hey, what’s wrong?” Fred now concerned, putting one hand on Gilbert’s shoulder and glance at him for a second before returning his gaze back on the road._

_“What am I supposed to do, Fred?” he mumbled through his hands._

_“Just go to the goddamn bookstore again. It’s as simple as that man!” he chuckled and slapped his palm to Gilbert’s shoulder._

_“I went there twice and she’s not there!” Gilbert said exasperated._

_“Then just go again.” Fred said simply._

_“What if she’s not there anymore and I meet the old man and woman again and they thought I’m a creep or something? I still have student loan. I can’t buy a new book every few days. I’d broke!”_

_“Ugh, just tell them you are looking for a redhead girl you’re madly in love with obviously.” Fred teases him and wiggling his brows up and down at him for a brief second before focusing back on the road._

_“Haha very funny. No!” Gilbert said sharply as he rolled his eyes._

_This time it’s Fred’s turn to groan in frustration. “Dammit, Gilbert you make it difficult for yourself! Whatever, just do us a favor and go there tomorrow! You turned the mood in the apartment into gloomy and that affecting Diana and Ruby so much, they felt bad for you. They won’t come over to the apartment because they don’t want you to see us having fun with our respective girlfriends; saying that Moody and I must show solidarity to you and act like we’re single in front of you. Roy didn’t even bring random girls every four days like he usually did, that mother fucker literally said ‘it wouldn’t be wise’ when I asked him the other day. So please just go to the bookstore and find the cheapest book to buy if you don’t want to tell the old folks about your undying love for the redhead.”_

_Gilbert’s jaw dropped and he blinking slowly. “Oh wow, I didn’t realize that my mood is affecting everyone. Sorry, Fred. I’ll go tomorrow.” He said while swallowing a lump in his throat suddenly feeling nervous._

_Fred snorted and slapped Gilbert’s head lightly. “Way to go, Blythe. It’s fine actually, I’m worried about you as well but I miss cuddling with Diana and you make it hard for me to do that as Diana doesn’t want to come over because you didn’t act on your feelings for the bookstore girl.”_

_“I know. But Fred…” Gilbert sighed. “What if we meet again but she doesn’t want me the way I want her? Or worse, what if she already got a boyfriend or fiancé or husband?!” he asked in horror._

_Fred sigh and smiling sympathetically. “Then you have to accept it the way it is and move on. Don’t overthink it, Gilbert. What’s important now is that you gotta unburden your heart.”_

_“You’re right. I got to man up and become an actual adult. Thanks, Freddie.” He chuckled. “I’ve been acting up like a teenager, haven’t I?”_

_Fred bark out a loud laugh and nodded vigorously. “No problem. Like hell you were! I know you since high school and you’re even worse now than your actual teen years.”_

_Gilbert shakes his head and smiling. He made up his mind to go to the bookstore tomorrow. He will not bare his heart immediately but he’s determined to at least know her name._

_~~~_

“You’re back!” she said, pulling him back from his reverie.

Gilbert was speechless momentarily as shock took over him. He didn’t think that she would remember him and yet here they are; her greeting him first with the cutest way possible.

He felt his heart soar. She remembered him so well he felt like crying. He blinked his eyes fast and clears his throat. “Hi, yeah it’s really good to see you” Gilbert managed to form some words to her and that eliciting a slight blush on the girl’s cheek.

“Hello! It’s good to see you too.” she said while smiling sheepishly. “What brings you here? Have you finish Pride and Prejudice?”

Gilbert debating with himself whether it’s okay to tell her that he had come here twice when she’s not here. He’s afraid that she would think him weird but the possibility that she would be touched by him already reading all of her recommendation tempted him to tell her and so he did the later.

“Yes, I have and now I’m running out of book to read, I need some refreshment from all the medical textbook.” He said casually and hoping that she would broach about her other recommendation from two weeks ago.

She was shelving the books and when she heard his reply, she quickly turned her head to face him with narrowed eyes. “It’s time for Jane Eyre then.”

_Yes!_

“Finished with that.” Gilbert said with a smug smirk.

Her eyes grew wide and she absolutely look even more adorable. “You did? You have the book?” she said while smiling proudly at him.

Gilbert snickering. “Yes and no. I didn’t have the book before so I came back here and bought it.”

“When?” her focus is now solely to him.

“It was three or four days after my first visit, I guess. I couldn’t quite recall.” He lied a little. He knew exactly it was three.

“That means now you have to read The Great Gatsby!” she suggested too excitedly.

“Done with that too. I bought it here a couple of days ago.” he grinned at her.

The girl gasped and her jaw dropped. Her expression looked so comical. “No way! Isn’t med school student like you supposed to be so busy you don’t even have enough time to sleep properly? How did you found a time to read three romantic novels in a span of two weeks?” she asked incredulously but also in amazement.

“I just love to read, especially if the book is good. And by far, all three books you had recommend me are extremely great.” He smiled at her softly.

She exhaled slowly. “Oh my God, you’re a dream.” she said dreamily.

“And this dream guy’s name is Gilbert Blythe.” He said as he held his hand up, offering a handshake.

The girl giggling. “Hello Mr. Blythe. I apologize for calling you Whitman earlier.” She took his hand and they shake it slightly. “My name is Anne Shirley-Cuthbert and Anne is spelled with an E.”

“Anne” Gilbert said slowly with a content smile, hand still wrapping around hers. “Nice to meet you.”

She didn’t say anything and only respond with a smile and a little squeeze on his hand. They staring into each other’s eyes again like two weeks ago.

Suddenly Gilbert’s phone ringing making the both of them flinched. Anne let go of Gilbert’s hand and back to shelving the remainder of the books in the trolley.

Gilbert took the phone out and see the caller who disturbed his time with Anne. It was Bash. He excused himself to Anne and go out to pick up the phone.

“ _Uncle Gilbert!!!_ ” Dellie screamed as her face popped out in the screen.

“Dellie!” Gilbert exclaimed happily, not even remember he was annoyed a few seconds ago.

“ _Where are you, uncle Gilbert? Me, mommy and daddy are already in your apartment now. Everyone is here including aunty Di and aunty Ruby!_ ” she asked dramatically.

“Oh I’m sorry Del. I didn’t know you were gonna come early so that’s why I’m out to buy some donuts for you. Don’t worry, I’ll go back to the apartment now. Can I speak with your dad?” Gilbert asked

“ _Yeaaay! See you soon uncle Gilbert!_ ” Dellie said as she waving her little hand and give the phone to her dad.

“ _Gilbert, where are you?_ ” Bash asking him with a suspicious grin.

“Go to my room and close the door.” Bash did as he told and when he’s already inside Gilbert speak again. “Bookstore. I’ll be home in an hour. Dammit Bash, your timing is suck! I thought you said twelve, it’s only past ten!” Gilbert said quietly while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“ _Ohohoho I’m sorry but my Dellie wants to meet you as soon as possible and I don’t have any more meeting since everything went well yesterday. What happened? You sound desperate_.” Bash asked teasingly.

“I’m trying to hit on this bookstore girl. I finally see her again after two weeks since the first time I saw her. Just succeeded to get her name today. We were in a moment back then and suddenly my phone rang off. So, thank you very much.” Gilbert said, darting his eyes to the inside of the bookstore and see Anne is already behind the desk, writing.

Bash stay silent for a few seconds as his eyes grew wide and a triumphant smile appearing on his face. “ _You are smitten._ ” He said with a jolly tone.

“I am! Happy?” Gilbert said sharply.

“ _More than! Now, ask her out!_ ” Bash said in a glee.

“I can’t”

“ _Why?_ ”

“We’ve only met twice. That will be creepy.”

“ _No. That’ll be romantic._ ”

“What if she’s not interested?”

“ _Blythe… Be a man!_ ”

“I am!”

“ _But you’re acting like a teenager now you moke!_ ”

“It’s not that easy. I will not ruin my chance.”

“ _Okay, okay…_ ” Bash paused and seem to think of a plan for Gilbert. “ _We’ll fly back to Montreal tomorrow afternoon. Ask her whether you can meet her again tomorrow or not after you take us to the airport._ ”

“What if she asks why do I want to see her again?”

“ _What are you doing today in that bookstore?_ ”

“To see her and asked her name.”

“ _And that was a success, yes?_ ”

Gilbert nodded.

“ _What do you guys talk about?_ ”

“Books that she recommends to me.”

“ _Have you read it?_ ”

“Yes, I have.” Gilbert starting to feel irritated with all the questions.

“ _Good. Use that as an excuse. Tell her that you want to discuss about the books. And don’t forget to ask for another recommendation before you left today and buy it right away._ ”

Gilbert face light up. “Bash! That’s brilliant!” but then he frowned. “But I may have to lend some money from you.”

“ _Don’t you worry about it. You know you can ask money from me, Blythe. You’re my brother.”_ Bash said while smiling tenderly.

Gilbert nods his head. “Thanks, Bash. I appreciate it so much.”

“ _Anytime. Now go back inside and ask the girl because my daughter is not a very patient person._ ”

“What time is the flight?”

“ _Two pm_ ”

“Great! See you soon!”

Gilbert end the call and shoved his phone to his jeans pocket. He got back inside and walk slowly towards Anne.

“Hey, sorry about earlier. So, books? Any new recommendation?” he asked her with a gentle smile.

She blushed again. He noticed whenever he gave her a sudden smile, she’ll blush and that light a spark of hope inside his body.

“Hmm let me think” she said while tapping her pointer finger to her chin.

Gilbert stares at her lovingly while she’s thinking and suddenly their eyes locking together. And she smiled at him. “Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. And this time I’ll lend you my book.” She said as she rummaging through her bag that resting on top of the desk. Her cheeks getting even more pinker. “I’ve just finished it yesterday. You can return it anytime.” She took the book out and handed it to Gilbert.

The implication didn’t lose in Gilbert. She indirectly just said that she wants to see him again by lending him her own personal book, not even the book from the bookstore where he needs to pay for a dollar if he wants to lend it.

“Thank you.” he said as he took the book. Feeling more confident to ask her about tomorrow. “Anne, I was wondering are you working ‘till three, tomorrow?”

“I don’t” she said casually while shaking her head.

“Oh” then he remembers tomorrow is Sunday. “of course, it’s Sunday. The bookstore must be closed.” He sighed.

“It’ll be open. And what I meant by ‘don’t’ was I don’t work here.” she said innocently.

“Huh? But… if you don’t work here then what are you doing here?” Gilbert asked confusedly.

“This is my parents’ bookstore. See here?” she pointed to the picture of an old man and woman Gilbert saw the other days. “That’s my parents. I only come and help here every Saturday, my parents’ day off. Any other days I’m teaching at elementary school and Sunday is my rest day. You and I met on Saturday too two weeks ago.”

Gilbert finally understood why he didn’t see her in any other days he was here. He came on weekdays around school time. He chuckled quietly and shakes his head with how foolish he was. But that means he can’t meet her tomorrow. He frowned.

“I was planning to discuss about the books that I’ve finished with you.” he said while rubbing the nape of his neck.

She didn’t say anything and Gilbert didn’t dare to look up at her. He fiddling with the book in his hand.

“Will it be alright if we meet outside? Coffee and vegan sweets would be nice.” She suggested shyly.

Gilbert raised his head and a smile already plastering his face. “I know a good place to have a chat with good coffee and cakes and its vegan friendly. It’s very comfortable there. I’ll pick you up around three after I take my family to airport tomorrow. Would that be alright with you?”

“That’s sounds fantastic! Here put your number in my phone and give me your phone so I can put mine on it.” she said as she handed Gilbert her phone.

He thanked the God for her initiative because he actually wanted to ask for her number but was afraid she would think of him too bold.

Gilbert took out his phone and unlock it, revealing a picture of him and Dellie as his wallpaper. “Here.” he gave his phone to her as he took her phone.

“Oh my, who is this sweet girl?” she looked at the phone with such loving eyes.

“My niece, Dellie. She was the one who called me earlier.” Gilbert smiling at the sight of Anne admiring his niece while he himself admiring Anne’s wallpaper. It was Anne and her parents in front of the bookstore.

“She’s lovely.” She glanced up at him and smiling lovingly.

“She is. You and your parents are lovely too.” he complimented her while shaking her phone slightly.

“Thank you, they’re my everything.” She shifted her gaze to her parents’ picture. “What is the café’s name?” she suddenly asked. He noticed the question was a diversion because her eyes were glistening with tears but her lips form a bright smile that reach her eyes. That’s a happy tears and one day, Gilbert will definitely ask her about today’s event. He made a mental note.

“It’s called Tillie’s. Quite far from here, near my place and U of T.”

They finished typed the numbers and give back the phones to each other’s owner.

She gasped. “You know Tillie’s? That’s my housemate’s cafe!” she exclaimed.

“Seriously?” she nodded. “I know that café because my housemates’ girlfriends, Diana and Ruby knew the owner. And I know your bookstore from Ruby. She came here with Diana and my housemates Moody, Fred and Roy a couple of months ago when the bookstore was crowded.” He informed her.

“Do the girls have raven and blonde hair?” Anne asked expectantly.

“Yes! You remember them?” he asked back.

“Of course! They were so sweet even though we were only spoke for like two minutes. I was devastated that we didn’t get a chance to properly introduce each other because I was so busy that day.”

“The feelings are mutual with them. They told me about it. They want to come visit but they’ve been busy with work and it’s quite far to get here.”

“Yet you still come here even though it’s far just to buy books?” She asked with a tone that sounded more like a statement than a question.

“Yes.” He said sheepishly. “What can I say? I found the same copy of Leaves of Grass that was nowhere to be found in other places and I’m in love…” he paused and fixed his gaze to her eyes. “with books _this_ Bookstore Girl had recommend me.” he made a gesture with his hands towards her and hope she’ll get the implication that it’s not only the book he was in love with.

At that Anne’s face turned into a shade of bright red and she’s smiling knowingly at him but say nothing to respond to that, she asked something else instead. Divert the conversation to another direction. Gilbert noticed she would do that when she’s overwhelmed with the situation.

“Can I meet Diana and Ruby?”

“Of course you can!” he stated. “I’ll arrange it for you, I think it’ll be better to make it as a surprise for them. What do you think?” he asked her opinion.

“I love making surprise. And I actually live near Tillie’s that means we live close to each other. It’ll be easier to plan a surprise! I can’t believe that we’re acquaintance with Tillie but never cross each other before.” She exclaimed excitedly.

This day turns out so well and Gilbert can’t contain his happiness making him smiling giddily at her. “Well Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, I think we are bound to meet no matter what.”

She giggling adorably for a respond. At the same time, his phone chime with a message from Bash.

**10:29 Bash: Better bring that donuts you promised my daughter because she’s waiting patiently for her uncle who is now flirting with a bookstore girl *wink emoji***

Gilbert chuckled. “I have to go. My niece is waiting.” He said, feeling relief that it will not be the last time he will see her.

She nodded. “Say hi to everyone and also for the little sweet Dellie from the bookstore girl.” She smiled earnestly making his heart warm.

“Will do. I’ll see you soon, Bookstore Girl!” he said very sure of himself whilst walking backward.

“See you soon, Mr. Whitman!” she said while waving at him.

Gilbert walk out of the bookstore and got inside his car that he parked across the street. He took one last look to the bookstore and smiled when he sees that Anne already standing in the door and watching him. He waved at her and she waved back as he starting his car and drive away from there.

Little did Gilbert know, two years from now after he graduate medical school, he’ll recite the most beautiful speech Anne ever heard at the bookstore in the exact same spot where they first talk decorated with lots of flowers Anne love so much with the help from Marilla, Matthew, Cole, Daryl, Diana, Ruby, Tillie, Josie, Bash, Mary, Dellie, Moody and Fred to propose her. He’ll kneel and took out the ring box containing his mother’s ring and when he's about to ask her to marry him, Anne beat him first with a “YES!” as she drop to the floor and give him a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Anne's PoV is on the next part


End file.
